In the liquid crystal display device of the Gate Drive On Array, GOA, a low electric level signal Vss of one of the control signals of the GOA circuit has a noise source such as a noise between a gate line and a data line. Referring to FIG. 1, usually, the liquid crystal display device includes the gate line (labeled as Gate line in FIG. 1) and the data line (labeled as Data line in FIG. 1). The gate line and the data line are insulated and interleaved, a thin film transistor (labeled as TFT in FIG. 1) is provided between the gate line and the data line, and a gate of the thin film transistor is electrically connected to the gate line, a drain of the thin film transistor is electrically connected to the data line, a source of the thin film transistor is electrically connected to a liquid crystal capacitor Clc to a common electrode, and the drain of the thin film transistor is electrically connected to a storage capacitor Cst to ground. Therefore, two coupling capacitances are between the gate line and the data line: one of the coupling capacitances is the coupling capacitance Cxl formed between the gate line and the data line, and the other coupling capacitance is node between the gate line and the gate of the thin film transistor, a node between the data line and the drain of the thin film transistor forms a coupling capacitance Cgd. When the data of the data line changes, a noise is generated through the two coupling capacitors in the gate line. When the two data lines corresponding to the gate lines have the same coupling polarities on the gate lines, a larger noise is generated, which leads to a high-frequency mura phenomenon in the image of the liquid crystal display device, and the mura phenomenon tends to deteriorate over time, resulting in deterioration of GOA circuit characteristics with time.